1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system, a network apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
A technology that wakes up a network apparatus by remotely control over a network, for example, Wake-on-LAN (WOL) is known. The network apparatus corresponding to WOL is equipped, for example, with a network adaptor that is capable of interpreting a predetermined packet directing wake-up called a magic packet. Then, the network apparatus wakes up in a case where the network adaptor detects the reception of the predetermined packet.
With regard to this, an image forming system is disclosed in JP-A-2010-217983, in which a terminal apparatus transmits a return instruction signal to an image forming apparatus, switches to an image-formable state by the image forming apparatus receiving the return instruction signal, and transmits state information indicating the image-formable state to the terminal apparatus.
However, the terminal apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-217983 is not capable of being aware of a state of the image forming apparatus until the state information indicating the image-formable state is received. For this reason, the following problem occurs that causes a user a concern.
For example, in a case where the image forming apparatus is not capable of completing wake-up processing for whatever reason, the state information indicating the image-formable state is not transmitted from the image forming apparatus. Then, the terminal apparatus is not capable of determining whether or not the wake-up processing is performed. Even though a predetermined time out period is set, the terminal apparatus is not capable of determining whether or not the wake-up processing is performed, until the time out period expires. Furthermore, for example, in a case where for some reason the wake-up processing time is extended until the image forming apparatus switches to the image-formable state, the terminal apparatus is not capable of determining whether or not the wake-up processing is performed until the state information indicating the image-formable state is received.
Furthermore, in JP-A-2010-217983, a limitation is not imposed on the terminal apparatus that is capable of transmitting the return instruction signal. For this reason, the user's need for preventing the terminal apparatuses other than the specific terminal apparatus from transmitting the return instructions may not be met.